Is this what I called coincident?
by Raining Sunshine
Summary: Coincident? Or just luck?
1. Chapter 1

_**Is this what I called Coincident?**_

_**Chapter 1-Where it all began**_

It was a nice, flowery morning. Birds are flying up high in the sky. Green leaves on healthy looking trees. And…. (Oh screw it, I'm not gonna waste my time writing craps, you know what I mean.)

Ritsuka was driving down this same road , turned left at the same roundabout. Got to his office and sat on the same damn chair. For him, life was boring...VERY boring, the reason for that is because he has 1002 person working for him in his company. All he has to do is sit down and relax till lunch time and sit back down again and wait for the end of the day which was about 3.00pm. He didn't even had to sign the documents, the computer does it for him. He only has to do one and it will copy and paste itself.

Strange thing is that Ritsuka always seems busy for his dad; he was always in front of his computer, in his office and in his room. He surely can't be doing any work, because the 1002 people do it for him. Only Ritsuka and his helper Soubi know what he's up to. Soubi gave this online war website where you are supposed to be a vagrant and it's your job to earn money and serve. It's just a little pointless game that will keep Ritsuka happy. Well, at least that's what Soubi thought...but it worked. Ritsuka will not stop going on this website, I think the main reason for that is because of the chat room. There's a chat room there, where you meet all the other vagrants and you talk and make friends. He find it's interesting ...

Apart from that Ritsuka did nothing, he didn't like anything; because he HAS everything. He doesn't know what WANT means, he doesn't have to! His father bought him all that there is, and he believed that's all Ritsuka will ever need. In fact, he need more then that. There's one thing he doesn't have...LOVE!

So, on this ordinary day. Ritsuka was sitting in his chair looking at the clock on the wall. " 7.00 am, way to go my friend." He thought. So he logged on to his account on the website. "Loveless" he typed in and then his password. He clicked on to the sign where it said " War room ", he entered the room. A man thing attacked him with his straight sword, and he fight back with his. But that man was too strong for Loveless, he couldn't bare anther second. Then a flying object flew from the sky and saved Loveless by chopping that man in two. Loveless was scared, and thankful too.

" Thanks." Ritsuka typed on his keyboard. And that made Loveless said "Thanks" too. He waited for a moment or two. Then the hero replied . "The small regard is not worth mentioning." Ritsuka smiled. And typed: "Thanks anyway." The flying object then said: "We should become friends." Ritsuka then touched the keyboard but he never got to replay because the hero left just at the moment Ritsuka pressed entered.

Then the screen popped up with a window saying "Message unsent, you cannot chat with members that are not in the chat." Then Ritsuka clicked "LOGOUT" and looked at the clock...8.00am. So he went out for some fresh air. When he went outside his office, a worker was holding a tray of cold coffee. Running down the office like a flying rocket that cannot be stopped. What's worse is that it hit Ritsuka! And nope, you don't have to guess, it went all over him... (Ouch)

"What are you doing???" Ritsuka shouted! By then everybody in the office shouted and gasped, but one person was about to faint-Soubi.

"M-m-Mr. Agatsuma! I'm sorry, I really didn't-mean it..." You can tell that girl was really...she couldn't stop saying sorry.

" Yuilko you idiot! What have you done??" Soubi was about to blow, to Yuilko...he was like that scariest thing on earth.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry...Really, I am! Mr. Agatsuma !" Yuilko kept bowing to show she was sorry.

"Idiot! You are lucky that it's not hot! Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Mr. Aoyagi!" Soubi got a towel and helped Ritsuka to clean up the mess on him.

" I 'am sorry, sorry Mr. Aoyagi!!" Yuilko helped Ritsuka cleaned up as well, but Soubi pushed her away.

" You Idiot, you-" Before it gets any worse, Ritsuka shouted " STOP!"

" Stop it, both of you! It's annoying, I'm going home." Ritsuka took went into his office and got his coat, put it on his left shoulder and walked out that door.

" Soubi! Tell Seimei that I'm taking the rest of the day off. To get change!" Ritsuka looked at Yuilko in an evil way.

" Seimei-kun eh? No problem! OK!" Soubi smiled.

" M-mr Aoyagi! I-I'm sorry, honestly!" Yuilko should regret saying that!

" You bloody well should be you unpleasant, ugly pink headed thicko!" Soubi shouted at Yuilko...really badly and everyone laughed.

" Shut up Soubi! You're not helping." Ritsuka walked out.

When Ritsuka got home, his mother would not let go of him. I can see why because A he's got home early, B he's went, and C he smells of coffee...

" Oh dear! What happened Ritsuka!" His mother nearly screamed.

" Nothing, I'm ok..." Ritsuka would do anything to make her pay less attention on him.

" Shirogane-san! Bring me a towel, quick!" Oh, Shirogane the maid at Ritsuka's house.

" Yes, Mrs. Aoyagi." She ran and got Ritsuka a towel.

" Ritsuka-kun! What happened?" Kaidou shouted and ran down stairs to see if the wet dog was ok..

" Oh no, not you again!" Ritsuka turned away.

" Ritsuka-kun! What happened? You're all..." Kaidou looked at him and appears to be wordless.

" Wet?" Ritsuka finished it off for him instead.

" Yup! That's it."

" Just will you stop this? I'm already having a bad day, now the first thing I see when I get home is you! Can you give me a break? Just because your my cousin, that does not mean that I won't kill you!" Ritsuka was mad...really really mad, he nearly shouted the whole place down.

" Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Ritsu-kun sorry! Common, your not mad at me ar you? Sorry??" Kaidou puts his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

" STOP SAYING SORRY! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH SORRIES FOR TODAY! Stop saying that word!!" Ritsuka was about to blow, he ran upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

" What's the matter with him?" Kaidou haven't got a clue, what's going on. Ritsuka have had enough of it. All these nonsense about cups and getting all wet after work. He was desperate to talk to someone, so he logged on to his account on the online game website. Then a window popped up saying..." Friends invitation." Ritsuka clicked on it and it lead him into a page where it said Friends Invitation, "Heaven Girl" has invited you as a friend.

" Heaven? who the hell is that?" Ritsuka thought to himself. He clicked on profile of Heaven Girl, and Heaven Girl's profile came up with her avatar by the side. Ritsuka recognized the avatar, it was a girl with long black hair, dark eyes, belched white scarf across half of her face, and a white long dress that covers whole of her body. The most eye-catching that Ritsuka notice is the wings on her avatar's back, it was white and it matched perfectly on her back. Then Ritsuka had a flash back, it's the flying object that saved him from getting attack from that man thing. Ritsuka clicked yes, and that's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Is this what I called coincident? **_

_**Chapter 2- Get to know you**_

It's anther day of work for Ritsuka, he did the same things…as usual. He sat on the chair and waited for lunch time. He logged on to his account, loveless. And the first thing that popped up is Welcome, then "_You have 1 unread message."_ Ritsuka clicked on the link and it was a message form Heaven Girl. Ritsuka remembered, it was the flying object, she's sent Ritsuka a message. Ritsuka wondered what it was about, what she has to tell him. No-one has sent him a privet message before, this is the first time. It seemed interesting, Ritsuka clicked and the message came up. It read:

_Hey! Loveless,_

_I'm glad you added me as your friend; I have a habit of sending people PM instead of e-mails. Just thought you might want to know. However, I will not give out my personal info, internet safety! I can tell you I'm a girl and that's it really!_

_Please Replay! _

_Heaven Girl _

"Like I wanted to know…" Ritsuka thought. He might seem not interested but deeply inside he cared and he felt joy! He has made new friend, and that made him felt good. He touched the keyboard, froze for a moment or two, wondering what to type. First impression is important. He didn't want to screw up his only chance, so he was like that for a minute then he started typing.

_Dear Heaven Girl,_ "No, I hardly know her." Ritsuka thought that wasn't the best way to start it. So he deletes that and started again, this time he typed in:

_Hi! Heaven girl,_

_How are you? I'm happy we are friends. I never sent people PMs; you are the first person on here that I've actually sent a PM to. Before you actually get to know me, I must worn you that I'm very very weird in other people's eyes. So don't say I didn't worn you!_

_Loveless_

"Send "Ritsuka sent the message. He waited for 2 minis for Heaven Girl to replay, he started pressing random keys on the keyboard. A second later a message came though. It was from Heaven Girl.

_Loveless_

_How come you don't ever PM people? Ping is a great way to contact with others. Anyway, why are you weird? How weird can you get? Do you think you will be the weirdest person I've ever seen? Never mind these, I must worn you too! I'm very very stupid!! Not stupid stupid but dumb. It might take me more then 5 minis just to work out a very simple joke! Yes, I'm that stupid._

_Heaven Girl_

"Some girl from heaven you turned out to be." Ritsuka smiled. Then he looked at the clock and it was time for lunch, he can go out for lunch if he wants. He doesn't even have to come back if he doesn't want to. The only thing is that he hates going out and have lunch else where, he likes to go down to the lunch hall where normal workers goes. Don't know why? But for Ritsuka it's just the best place to be.

Ritsuka walked out of his office and headed for lunch with his coat on his shoulder...again. And Soubi butted in and said:" Ritsuka-kun! I know this Chinese's restaurant in town. It looks very nice; you wanna come and check it out with me?" Soubi walked by Ritsuka while he was flicking though his magazine. Ritsuka stopped and waited Soubi to finish what he was saying. "I told you before; I don't want to go to any restaurant! I'm sticking to the lunch hall." Ritsuka kept on walking.

"But why? Ritsuka-Kun! You have got to stay away from your little world. Listen to me, try out this restaurant thing. You'll like it!" Soubi showed Ritsuka the magazine with the picture of the restaurant.

"Ah! I don't care." Ritsuka pushed his away and walked to the lunch hall. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH HIM??" Soubi sighed and headed to the car park.

Ritsuka looked at the menu on the board, and ordered his and waited. And he found a table to sit down, not for long though. Because every time he sits down on a table for lunch a bunch of girl will just rush over to him and completely cover him like sand. Every lunchtime, everyday, it's became a habit really for the girls. Yuiko was there too, but she was never the sand for Ritsuka, the reason for this is because Yuilko spends every lunchtime alone. She doesn't seem to have any friends, she isn't the quiet type but she is stupid. Dumb if you like. Its lunchtime again, Ritsuka sat on a table, a bunch of girls started to form around Ritsuka. Tiring to chat him up but never has actually done it; the problem is they will not stop tiring. Yuilko watched Ritsuka getting drown under the sand pit of "girls". She could have done nothing, but she did.

"M-Mr.Aoyagi! I-I'm here!" Yuiko shouted over the table and everyone looked over there. Ritsuka was full of wonder, why is this random girl shouting his name?

"Didn't you want to see me?" Yuiko added, Ritsuka finally know that she was helping her...

"O-Oh yes, about the-" Ritsuka was crap at lies.

"The coffee accident yesterday?" Yuilko should not have said that, because that would have given Ritsuka the right to kill her.

"Yes, yes. Miss. em...em... Oh never mind, you're here." Ritsuka can't remember Yuiko's second name. He didn't have to, so he just fling his jacket behind his back and ran towards Yuiko's table and stood in front of it.

"Aren't you going to take a sit Mr. Aoyagi?" Yuiko pointed at the chair at the other side of the round table.

"Yes. Thank you." Ritsuka was told what to do, for once.

"Ritsuka-kun, I see you have business to talk about now. I'll see you later." The bunch of sand has gone, not for life but at least for the next hour or two.

"M-Mr. Ayoagi! I-I'm really sorry about what happened..." Yuiko squeeze the chopsticks in her hand.

"Nice lunch! Did you make it?" Ritsuka pointed at Yuiko's lunch box.

"Um! I made it myself this morning." Yuiko smiled.

" Looks nice, I don't suppose you mind me tiring one." Before Yuiko had a chance to even say no, Ritsuka picked up his chopsticks and nicked a mini-rice ball off Yuiko.

"I think workers like me should have the right NOT to share their lunch with their boss!" Yuiko complained.

"So? They can't in this company. It's what you think anyway. Plus why would any bosses wants to share lunch with their workers?" Ritsuka made a point and nicked anther rice ball while Yuiko wasn't looking.

"I don't know? But I know you do." Yuiko point her chopsticks in Ritsuka's face.

"Well, I'm different." Picking up a meat ball look-a-like thing from Yuiko's lunch box and asked:" What is that?"

"Hey! Can you stop complaining about my cooking? It's not mint to be for you, it's got nothing to do with you whether if it's dog food or human rice-pudding." Yuiko took back her lunch box that was all the way over at Ritsuka's.

"I was only telling the truth, it really doesn't look like anything." Ritsuka laughed, and took a better look at it. Yuiko bite her lips.

"Don't have any then if it's that bad." Yuiko said as she bit her chopstick ends instead of her lips.

"Nah, I think I'll give it a try." Ritsuka said and stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed it faster then a jelly would. Then he tasted it for a bit and showed a very weird face. Yuiko watched him slowly and asked:" Well...What do you think?"

"Weird...Very weird." Ritsuka said with pride.

"That's not very nice, told you not to eat it if you don't like it. You just happened to eat it without thinking and moan about afterwards." Yuiko stuffed her lunch in her mouth all at once, and gave Ritsuka the evil stare.

"It was weirdly ok..." Ritsuka said, Yuiko looked up at him and smiled.

"You should have said earlier! You wanna anther one?" Yuiko smiled.

"No thanks. What would you eat for lunch if ate any more." Ritsuka smiled and got back to his lunch, Yuiko was happy she made a new friend. With her boss. And so was Ritsuka, they both finished their lunch and haply ended the break.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to do this so late but I just remembered! DISCALAMER!!

Disclaimer:- I do not own Loveless or any character of loveless ( If I do, I'll make Ritsuka mine!! Mwahahahaha Sad that will never happen though! LOL!)

Lovlesscare

xXx

* * *

_**Chapter 3-New arrival**_

"Yuiko Hawatari!" Soubi shouted. Yuiko stood up in terrier and froze.

"Y-yes Mr. Agatsuma?" Yuiko mumbled and bit her lips.

"Mr. Aoygai wants you to come in his office."

"M-Me? Mr. Aoygai wants to see. ME?" Yuiko was being stupid but she tried to avoid going in Ritsuka's office as much as possible, because she knows it's not going to turn out good.

"Yes and NOW would be good!" Soubi shouted, turned round slammed the door and went in his office.

"O-k..." Yuiko slowly make her way to Ritsuka's office, when she got to Ritsuka's door she held the door handle... She was too scared to open the door; she scared what Ritsuka's going to do. She had to do it! And she knew, so she closed her eyes and pushed the door opened. When she got in Ritsuka's office Ritsuka was sitting on his chair facing the window. He heard Yuiko coming in, turned around and smiled. Yuiko faked a smile and closed the door. "Mr. Agatsuma said you wanted to see me? What can I do for you Mr. Aoygai?" Yuiko was shacking and stood like 5 miles away, Ritsuka noticed she was hiding away from him. "Well you could start by sitting down." Ritsuka smiled and pointed at the chair with his pen. "Yes Mr. Aoygai." Yuiko slowly made her way to the sit, Ritsuka smiled." There really isn't any need to be scared of me you know. It's not like I'm going to eat you." he said. Yuiko looked at him and started to relax a little. "Right! There is something I want you to see." Ritsuka said and threw a black folder on the desk; Yuiko took it and opened it. _Applier's info_ it read. "Applier's info? Apply for what?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka stood up, and said "Job, They are applying for a job." Yuiko closed the file. "Haven't you got enough staff working for you?" she asked. "It wasn't my idea; it was Seimei's idea to have anther staff." Ritsuka walked round and sat on the desk. "Se-Seimei?" Yuiko looked at Ritsuka in the same eye that shows dumbness. "My brother?? Seimei Aoygai?" Ritsuka handed a red file to Yuiko. "You don't even need to know, what I need you to do is interview them for me this afternoon. Just ask why they want to have this job and stuff like that. It's that's simple." Ritsuka pointed at the red folder that was empty. "I want you to write a 100 page report on these 5 staffs that you are going to meet. Detailed and clear, I want to know what happened. Because I'm not going to be there, so I need it to be detailed." Ritsuka smiled...evilly, Yuiko had her mouth wide opened. "100 page report on 5 people!!!" Yuiko nearly screamed. "If that's no problem, you can hand it in the day after tomorrow now off you go and get ready, they are coming in 2 hours time." Yuiko looked at Ritsuka with anger; she is just wondering what she ever did to him to deserve all these. "Yes Mr. Aoygai..." Yuiko dropped and sighed. When she got back to her desk, she laid down on her chair... and waited for these two hours to come.

_Two Hours later... _

" Miss, Hawatari? The 5 people are here." A girl said to Yuiko, Yuiko looked at the clock and got up. Took her red and black folder with her. She entered the interview room and sat down, a glass of water was putted on the table. " Send the first person please." She said to the girl who was putting down the glass of water. " Yes Miss. Hawatari" Then two minutes later the first man came in, then the second, followed by the third and the fourth man then at last it was the fifth person. The fifth person wasn't a man, it was a woman...young woman about the same age as Soubi...( Well at least that's what Yuiko thinks that time.)

" Good afternoon. Miss..."

" Kaidou."

" Yes, good afternoon. Now..." Yuiko talked to the fifth person for 15 minutes and then the interview ended. Yuiko was very impressed with the last person. But then she know she has to write a 100 page long report to Ritsuka and knowing she only has two days to finish it...It's imposable she knows. She sighed and closed the folders. Back at Yuiko's desk, she started typing up the report none stopping. She's been working on it all day till it was time to go home...for everyone that is! Yuiko is even scared to think about going home leaving this work unfinished. Then Yayoi came over to Yuiko. " Ne, Yuiko-Chan, what have you been doing? You've been typing that up all day." Yayoi sat on the desk and took a look at the two folders." Oh Yayoi can you please let me finish this, if I don't hand it in to Mr. Aoygai by the day after tomorrow, I'll be dead!" Yuiko took the folder from Yayoi's hands. " How long does this have to be?" Yayoi asked. " 100 pages long." Yuiko answered tiredly. " 100 PAGES LONG? What is Mr.Aoygai trying to do? Murder you?" Yayoi was shocked." I wish he would! So I don't have to do this ever again!" Yuiko pushed Yayoi off the table. " Shouldn't you be going home? Yayoi?" Yuiko pushed Yayoi away even further. " Ok...If you want me too, I'll go. Good Luck! Bye." Yayoi blew a kiss and ran." Yah Yah...Whatever." Yuiko couldn't careless...all she cares now it's the report.

_Two Days later... _

" Come in." Ritsuka said on his chair in his office.

" Mr. Aoygai...Here's your report, I think the fifth person is very suitable for this job. She has the..." Ritsuka looked at the report that Yuiko handed to her.

" She?? They were all male that I asked in for interview, no woman!" Yuiko looked werid because it was a girl...she had long hair and a girly looking face...

" But...she looked like a woman to me!" Yuiko check though the report.

" The fifth person? Who is the fifth person?" Ritsuka asked.

" Kio Kaidou."

" WHAT?" Ritsuka screamed out loud.

" I-It that a problem?" Yuiko hugged the folder.

" Kio Kaidou is my male cousin! He is annoying!! Arghhhhh, and you wrote good report on him, then Seimei is going to employ him and I'll have to see him everyday...Oh I can't imagine live with him always by my side!!" Ritsuka got up and ran around with his hands on his head looking very angry...

" Mr. Aoygai! C-Clam down..."Yuiko wouldn't dare to touch him.

" Did you already hand in a copy to Seimei?" Ritsuka asked and Yuiko nodded.

" You IDIOT! You could have asked me first!!"

" At least you'll have a cousin in here to help you! I can promise he won't do anything to harm you!" Yuiko smiled and walked out the door.

" !!&)$# " Ritsuka was wordless and he banged the table.

" That damn Kio!!! I hate him for life!!"

" Ritsuka??" Seimei knocked on Ritsuka's door.

" Se-Seimei? Come in."

" Ritsuka, I believe you have already know that Kio is going to get the job." Seimei sits down.

" I know, It was all Yuiko's fault..." Ritsuka walked against the window.

" It wasn't...It was Mum's order!" Seimei smiled...Ritsuka looked.

" Is that's why?"

" Yah anyway. He's coming tomorrow." Seimei got up and walked out Ritsuka's office.

" Damn!" Ritsuka hit the table hardly.

The following day...Kio came in the morning dressed up as a maid...In Ritsuka's office. Ritsuka walked in and was so shocked that he dropped all of his folder.

" Good morning Ritsuka-san!" Kio smiled and Ritsuka could have been sick because he looked sooo weird.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF SUGAR PUFF ARE YOU DOING KIO!?!?!" Ritsuka shouted ( don't blame him...)

" I'm being you office maid Ritsuka-kun! " Kio smiled and opened up a tray.

" Just...GET OUT KIO! GET OUT NOW!!!!!" Ritsuka shouted again and point at the door, Kio STLL smiled and blew a kiss. Ritsuka was red...boiling


	4. Chapter 4

_**Is this what I called coincident? **_

_**Chapter 4-I can tell you EVERYTHING. **_

_(In Yuiko's dream...) _

_"Yuiko..." _

_"Yuiko..." _

_"Yuiko..." I soft voice ringing next to Yuiko's ear. _

_"Yuiko...Come to me." _

_"Come to me..." That voice keeps getting louder and louder, clearer and clearer. _

_"No, No, I don't want to." Yuiko screamed and ran and ran till she falls over on the floor. _

_"Come to me Yuiko...Come." A dark shadow walked towards Yuiko, Yuiko got up and ran. _

_"Yuiko...Yuiko..." Yuiko ran but the shadow is catching up with her. _

_"NO..." Yuiko screamed. _

_(End of Yuiko's dream.) _

"NO!" Yuiko sat up in her bed and shouted. A second later Yuiko realized that it was only a dream. She breaths heavily and she looked at the clock beside her. 7:30 it said.

" 7:30??? OMG! I GOTTA GO; MR. Agatsuma IS GOING TO MURDER ME!!" Yuiko jumped up from bed and kicked everything away that was in her way. If by 7:50 Yuiko mange to get to the bus stop and waited for anther 5 mines for the bus. From her bus stop to her working place were about 10 mines if you are going by bus. That means Yuiko will get there at 8:06 which will still be 6 mines for work. Yuiko worked that out while she was brushing her teeth. "No that won't work! I've got to get there before 8:00." If Yuiko doesn't wait for the bus and just leg it to her working place...that would take 15 mines if she is slow...10 mines if she is a good runner. If she is legging it as fast as she can...she will get there at 8:00. "Bang on time!" Yuiko dropped everything, took her bag and ran. She ran for her desk and sat down a second just before the long hand passed the number 12.

" Phew..." Yuiko looked at her watch and smiled.

Back at Ritsuka's office...He and his _assistant_ is getting on rather well. (I'm talking about Kio.) Kio is dressed up as a so called _office maid_...again, dusting every corner of Ritsuka's office like he did for the pass half and hour. Ritsuka was on the computers, Kio was dusting Ritsuka's desk and somehow he ended up dusting Ritsuka's PC screen. Ritsuka pushed Kio away, and Kio dusted the phone. Then he slowly moved back up to Ritsuka's screen again.

" KIO! what the hell do you want???"Ritsuka pushed Kio away.

" Ne ne Ritsuka..."

" Yes?" Ritsuka pushed Kio even further.

" Do you..."

" Do I what?"

" Do you have time at Lunch?" Kio said as he moves closer again.

" Of course...but I'm not planning to spend it with you." Ritsuka looked in to Kio's eyes and smiled evilly.

" Aww, that's too bad. I was gonna take you to a beautiful restaurant down at town."

" You know I don't go out at lunch. Can't you take Soubi?"

" SOUBI? I'd rather poke my eyes out then being seen with him on the streets." Kio puts down his duster.

" Right...Anyway, I'm off!"

" Where to? Can I come?" Kio follows Ritsuka.

" I'm having lunch with Yuiko, don't even think about coming." Ritsuka puts his coat round his shoulder and left.

" Ooooh, girlfriend? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to poke my eyes out then...SOUBI!" Kio screamed.

When Ritsuka was sitting with Yuiko at lunch...Yuiko was day dreaming.

" Oi! Lunch Box Girl!" Ritsuka said and that woke Yuiko.

" Huh??" Yuiko answered like she just woke up.

" What's wrong with you? You look like you are about to faint." Ritsuka smiled.

" Do I? Oh..It's must be last night." Yuiko sighed hard...

" Last Night??" Ritsuka showed confusion.(Ritsuka is thinking the wrong way...)

" It's not what you think you dirty minded!" Yuiko WAS about to give him a slap but she didn't cause that might effect her wages this month.

" You call me dirty minded? Have a look at that yourself." Ritsuka pointed at where Yuiko was sitting.

" Did I do that?" (Funny how she should ask...)

" Does it look like anyone else has done it?" Ritsuka looked around.

" I'll clean it up." Yuiko sighed again.

" Better do!" Ritsuka laughed

" I can be the cleaner as well as a manger eh?" Yuiko sighed.

" What's wrong?" Ritsuka ask.

" It's just this dream I had…It's kind of weird." Yuiko looked at Ritsuka in the eye.

" Common it's only a dream…Cheer up!"

" I wish it was that simple…" Yuiko sighed again.

" Where's the Yuiko spirit gone eh?" Ritsuka said.

" What the hell is the Yuiko spirit? Yuiko said as she cleans up the mess.

" The big headed thicko and no brainier..." Ritsuka laughed.

" Well thanks for that boss!"

" Ne, cheer up! How about the rest of the day off eh?"

" That could be the case..."

" You wish!" Ritsuka tapped Yuiko's forehead with his pen softly. That made Yuiko smiled. " Good to see you smile again..." Ritsuka said.

" Yah thanks boss..." And the two love birds carried on like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short but I just haven't got time! I've billion ideas on new ffs and stuff like that! OMG! PPL wait for it! I'll finish this as fast as I could. Sorry again..for not updating 4 a while_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Is this what I called coincident?**_

**_Chapter 5-It can't be!_**

"Hey" Ritsuka just got back from lunch with Yuiko and just at the moment he sat down a Window popped up saying _"Hey"_ It was from his friend…_Heaven Girl_.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Ritsuka typed back. Politely!

"I'm fine…but stop taking so posh! You don't need to you know! LOL!"

"Oh…I feel more comfortable that way."

"Well if you say so! Anyway, guess what! I can't believe I just had lunch with my boss." Heaven girl typed and a smile face came after it. Ritsuka laughed.

"What fun? Is it that exciting having lunch with your boss? I hate mine anyway." For some reason Ritsuka didn't want to tell this friend of his that he is rich and he IS the boss. He wanted to know what it was like to be a staff for once. Then a few minutes later Heaven Girl replied. "Bosses can sometimes be harsh, depends how lucky you are really. I call myself lucky. My boss is very…different. Is yours horrible?" Ritsuka looked and felt a bit confuse, thinking how different this BOSS is…Anyway he typed back saying: "Mine? Oh he's all right I suppose, when he's in a good mood. But when he is annoyed, he makes you do a lot of work." Ritsuka was trying to reflect what he thought he was like as a boss, hoping to see what Heaven Girl might say about him then he'll take it as a compliment. Heaven Girl didn't replay instead she went offline. Strange enough at the same time Soubi is shouting his head off because Yuiko has done something wrong.

"Yuiko Hawatari!! Can you be any dimmer? You do not install various into your computer!"

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Agatsuma…" Yuiko had her head down, Soubi said someone has installed various into the system and now everything is about to go. Soubi thinks Yuiko has opened a e-mail that had the various in…( He is blaming Yuiko because he doesn't like her basically.) Ritsuka heard the fuss so he went to check what was wrong.

" What is all the fuss about?" Ritsuka looked at the red Soubi who was pointing at Yuiko. Yuiko…who was still keeping her head down.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me?" Ritsuka looked around and EVERYONE kept their heads down and wouldn't dare to make a noise.

"Well?" Ritsuka repeated.

"It was Yuiko's fault for opening the e-mail…" One of the staff said.

"What e-mail?"

"The e-mail that had various in it." Everyone looked at the staff and-speechless.

"Well, is the computer system down now?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aoygai-"Yuiko said under her breath.

"So you're admitting that you DID open the various e-mail." Ritsuka looked at her.

"I-I…I don't know, Sir." Yuiko lifted her head and then she drop it again.

"Go get Kio and tell him to come over and Yuiko!" Ritsuka shouted.

"Yes"

"Wait in my office."

"Yes, sir…"Yuiko was shaking…this doesn't look good.

Yuiko waited 5 minutes in Ritsuka's office and finally Ritsuka walked into the room. Yuiko had her two hands on her lap and held them tied. She kept her head down and didn't make a noise. Ritsuka can tell she was scared…I mean anyone can.

"Why are you so scared?" Ritsuka said as he picked up his pen and spin it on his hand.

"Huh? Sorry Mr. Aoygai…Really I didn't mean it! I never knew. I-"Yuiko stopped when Ritsuka looked at her in the eye.

"I never said it was you anyway." Yuiko's eyes were looking into Ritsuka's. She was surprised.

"Y-You didn't think it was me Mr. Aoygai?" Yuiko leaded forward on to Ritsuka's desk.

"No, it was you who said that you were sorry all a long." Ritsuka smiled, more like laughed.

"So I did Mr. Aoygai…"Yuiko leaned back.

"Anyway, Kio's going to clear up the mess and don't let Soubi shout his head off at you again." Ritsuka leaned forward and Yuiko looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank You Mr. Aoygai!" Yuiko said happily and walked out the room with a few jumps. Ritsuka smiled. He then logged back onto his account and a few minutes later Heaven Girl sent him a message.

_Hey Loveless!! OMG you will not believe what happened. I cannot believe my boss believed me! I'm starting to think that he is a really cool boss._

Ritsuka read the message. Wondered if it was only a coincident, because Heaven Girl's story sounds a lot like Yuiko's…No, it can't be, it's just can't be her!!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Is this what I called coincident? _**

_**Chapter 6-Sweet Sensation…**_

After what happened with Yuiko, Ritsuka started to question who Heaven Girl was in real life. For so many reasons, Yuiko seems to fit in with Heaven Girl, her story, her habits, her way of speaking it's just really similar.

"Ritsuka-Kun! " Kio opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka turned around; he couldn't bare to look at him in his ugly maid outfit for more then 1 second.

"Hey, I thought you paid me to work here. Now that's I'm working you should be glad." Kio smiled.

"Yeah, I would pay more for you to never come back." Ritsuka faked a smile. Kio leaded on the table and smiled even harder. Ritsuka picked up the cup of coffee that was on his table. Kio smiled again and looked at Ritsuka.

"Well, have you got something to say to me?" Ritsuka turned around and basically saying "Spit it out lollypop!"

"Ritsuka…My friend, needs help." Kio looked at Ritsuka in the _Please Help_ way…

"Wow, never thought you had any friends…Yah whatever. Why do you need me?" Ritsuka putted down the empty cup and waited.

"He needs a job basically…A nice comfortable one as well." Kio puts his hands together and showed Ritsuka the **Puppy Eyes**…

"Oh, so your friend needs a job and you think of me!" Ritsuka smiled.

"Yes, Ritsuka-Kun please…" Puppy Eyes again….

"Why should I?" Ritsuka was _evil…_

"Because if you don't….I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER YOU HAVE BEEN EATIG LUNCH WITH A WORKER LATLY AND IT IS BELIEVED THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Kio's eyes turned from green to red all of a sudden, he was shouting the last two lines then.

"Oh alright! He can be the cleaner." Ritsuka puts his hands in a knot.

"CLEANER! Hey he is not dumb!!" Kio turned red again…

"OK…Go and ask Seimei what Job he has for him…We'll make sure it's _comfortable!_" Kio smiled, kindly said thank you and walked out the room with his two hands flapping like a bird…

"God…some people!" Ritsuka sighed and picked up the empty cup without noticing it was empty. He called Yuiko in to make him a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Aoygai your coffee." Yuiko bought Ritsuka's coffee in and Ritsuka looked at her. Yuiko's face gone bright red.

"M-Mr. Aoygai…I-Is there anything else?!" Yuiko had her head down.

"Yes…Can I ask you something?" For a moment then Yuiko is thinking the other way….you know!

"Huh? I-I mean yes!! Of course." Yuiko tried to turn around but Ritsuka is still looking.

"Is it possible that if you have lunch with me? Because I have something quite personal to ask you." Yuiko's eyes are glowing; she never thought this would happen. Ritsuka asking Yuiko out for lunch.

"M…m…" Yuiko is over the moon, she just don't want to admit it.

"I'll see you at the diner yah?"

"M…m..." Yuiko is speechless eyes glittering with the ghost of imaginations….( You know hat I mean, imagining stuff that will never happen."

"Great, I'll take that as a yes." Ritsuka smiled and Yuiko nodded like she never nodded before. She slowly made her way out and when she closed the door she was smiling from the bottom of her heart and she wanted to scream so much!

_**At lunchtime…In the diner…**_

Yuiko "hopped" to get some lunch and sat on the table and waited for Ritsuka. After 10 minutes, Ritsuka turned up.

"Afternoon, Mr. Aoygai!" Yuiko is pressing her hyper so hard she might burst!

"You can call me Ritsuka if it's free time." Ritsuka smiled.

"Ok...Ritsuka-Kun. I thought you had something to ask me!" Yuiko bit the ends of her chopsticks.

"Em…I-I want to ask you if you heard anything called-"

"Ritsuka-Kun!" Just as Ritsuka got to the important bit, Kio cut right though the conversation. Hugging Ritsuka hard as he can, making him cough because he can barely breathe.

"KIO! What is it?" Ritsuka sung Kio's arms away far as it could go. It's like so embarrassing!

"Remember what you promised me? I want it done like NOW! So come with me unless you want your secret to go all around the world and you know how easy it is for me to tell the whole world gossip." Kio whispered into Ritsuka's ear.

"Alright! Alright! I'll deal with it now!" Ritsuka pushed Kio away. He smiled at Yuiko.

"If you've got something to do then I think we should leave this till next time!" Yuiko smiled back. Ritsuka faked anther smile and ran. Then few minutes later he sent a text to Yuiko saying he's sowie… (Awww)

"Now Ritsuka…I want you to meet Ritsu-kun, he is my teacher! Well he used to be anyway... He is the one who will need a job." Kio introduced Ritsu to Ritsuka. Ritsuka was amazed by his charms; he had never seen anyone with such charm before. Of course. Black thick glasses and gorgeous eyes shows that he is knowledgeable and sensible. He is like every woman's dream…correction he IS every women's dream! Ritsuka was looked and look at Ritsu like he is some sort of alien from Mars…Poor Ritsu gave the warmest smile a man can have, and tries to avoided the embarrassment…At that moment Ritsuka is till shocked, until Kio took a folder and smacked Ritsuka's head and said: "Are you ok Ritsuka-Kun?" Then Ritsuka looked at Kio in the "_Thanks, I needed that!_" way…Come, this way! I'll take you to Seimei. I'll see what job he has for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Is this what I called coincident?_**

**_Chapter 7-Eternal Tasks..._**

Today is the first day for Ritsu-Kun. He is the manager of marketing; I mean Seimei only putted him there because he is intelligent…Plus the old marketing manager wasn't that good anyway. So yah, Ritsu Kun took the job and as you can guess he got the most attention. However Ritsu didn't pay much attention to girls, he was only interested in the work. He made it quite clear that he is not interested the girls just won't leave him alone. He finally broke free at lunch, he legged it fast as he could to the diner before the girls can catch him. When he got to the diner he was still running because they girls were running after him. He was running so fast that he knocked Yuiko over, who was carrying her lunch at the time. Ritsu knocked Yuiko's food over and Yuiko fell on the floor. Ritsu went back and calmly said sorry; Yuiko looked straight into his gorgeous eyes. Ritsu bended down and helped Yuiko picked up her lunch, showed his killing smile and completely had Yuiko then. "It's ok." Yuiko said politely while they were standing up. "Why don't I take you out for lunch, to say I'm sorry?" Ritsu smiled again. He seems to smile everything off, but it works…every time.

"N-No there's no need! Really!" Yuiko really wanted to go but she can because she needs to get back to her desk in 15 minutes. Ritsuka is asking Yuiko something exotic to do again. Not a 100 page report on 5 people, it's a 150 page long detailed marketing research results. So Yuiko had to push this massive opportunity away alone with the wind.

"Please let me…I feel ever so sorry." Ritsu gave out those glittering eyes again. Hard to reject but Yuiko had to.

"I would love to but, it's this report I have to do." Yuiko smiled. We all know it hurts.

"Oh right. My name is Ritsu by the way." Ritsu held out his left hand offering a shake.

"Yuiko." Yuiko smiled and putted her hand out. They both smiled at each other for a few second.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go now." Yuiko sighed thinking about the task in front of her yet to come.

"Goodbye." Ritsu waved.

"Bye." Yuiko…waved back?

_**Back at Yuiko's desk…**_

Yayoi is annoying Yuiko but Yuiko doesn't care. All she cares about now at this moment is the report in for next week along with the proposal 2 days after that. Yuiko couldn't let her fingers let lose on the keyboard for one second. It is just so urgent and it needed to be done…quick! Yayoi was sitting there watching Yuiko's fingers running up and down the keyboard at a speed of a rocket. It's been a factor that Yayoi fancies Yuiko because it's been a factor so long, no one paid attention. Yayoi tried to say I Love You but Yuiko never listened to him. Poor Yayoi waited for 3 years, he only came to work for Ritsuka because of Yuiko. He was always bullied an0.d he didn't have to go though all these. He was rich. Well, his father was mega rich, he owns a company which makes plastic pencils. Even though Yayoi's father is rich, his mind is a bit weird. He likes to act like a freak once in a while. One Christmas night he dressed up as Santa and went jumping on people's roof dropping presents down the chimneys. Riding their horse Shan Shan, whom at that moment was wearing a rain dear head…Yeah, you get the picture. The only thing is that he is completely successful at business and love. Yayoi's mother is a beautiful women, and it's not just the outside she has' it's the inside. Yayoi's mother has a beautiful look and a beautiful heart. Her generosity is wider then the ocean, she has the posture of a swan. Clear and clam. Yayoi can't stand his dad but he likes to spend _quiet _times with his mum. Yuiko sometimes question why a mother with such good matters and beauty will give birth to a son like Yayoi. Yayoi is nothing like his mother, he is very annoying and HAVE NOT got the swan posture from his mother.

Back at Yuiko's desk, Yayoi is still working on her report. Then Seimei came over, Yuiko stopped everything and stood up.

"M-Mr Aoygai…" She always has this standing up thing whenever she sees Seimei.

"It's ok Yuiko, sit down." Seimei smiled.

"Yes sir." Even though Yuiko do say so herself, she still needed to be polite towards her boss.

"I've read the report you did on the interviewers. It was very pleasing." Seimei read the 100 page long DETAILED report.

"Really? Thank you sir." Anyone could've fooled Yuiko then…

"Yes, that's why I would like you to write me a full report on the selling points by next week tomorrow." Whoops, anther report, it might seems like that Yuiko has a choice when Seimei puts it that way; but really! Can you say NO to your boss? I suppose you can but mind your wage this mouth!! This is eternal pain not just for Yuiko but so many other people…


	8. Chapter 8

_**

* * *

Is this what I called coincident? **_

_**Chapter 8- I cannot take this, it is too sudden.**_

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes, I'm your father, and you must listen to me!"

"No! Exactly! You are my father so you don't make decisions like this!"

"Yes, I need to!"

"No-"

"Be quiet both of you!" Mrs. Aoygai stood up from the sofa she was sitting ; cuts right through the **Yes No **conversation between Ritsuka and his father…Mr. Aoygai.

"But-"

"No buts Ritsuka and I thought that you were mature enough to handle this." Mrs. Aoygai stopped the conversation before it gets to a point where it's impossible to calm.

"Hump! When WILL you learn Ritsuka." Mr. Aoygai stood up and sighed then headed back to his study.

"Err-Honey!" Mrs. Aoygai looked back at Ritsuka but quickly followed her husband.

"Aurghhhh!" Ritsuka rushed up to his room. Then Kio followed…as always.

"I can't believe it!!" Ritsuka pushed everything that was in front of him away.

"Chill Ritsuka-Kun! It's ok! What's wrong with going out with a girl?" Kio smiled as he dropped on Ritsuka's bed.

"There isn't! But it's different when you are FORUSED to!"

"True! But man you haven't even seen the girl yet! She might be _the one._"

"I don't want her to be my_ one_."

"You might conceder thinking that again…Maybe giving her a fair chance. She might be hot! She might look like an angel or she might even _be _an angel!" And there goes Kio wondering off completely to his own world…

"The point is….Are you even listening to me Kio?" Ritsuka looked at him counting the things that Kio's dream girl might be. Though it's pointless but at least Kio knows what he is looking for, he has a target. Does Ritsuka have one? NO! Well in that case, Ritsuka's future will have to depend on his mother and father. Who they decide who will be the perfect Mrs. Aoygai. Well they did the same to Seimei, only Seimei was too busy with the work and his suppose girlfriend is busy with hers. You see when you are one of the rich people; you will be thanking god for a busy girlfriend or boyfriend who is rich as well. Like Seimei is now! He sure is one lucky person. If Ritsuka is old enough, I'm sure their parents would make them marry NOW! The point is that they are not interested in the love. They are interested in the money they can make together. Surely they won't care about their kids, or won't have time to! It's kind of like one of those fairy stories you see on TV. Ritsuka had no choice, he had to. Get to know that girl and then TRY to get to know her in a different way. While Kio is still going on about his imaginary girlfriend, Ritsuka was out the door.

"Soubi! Where the heck are you?"

"I'm at home…Sir" Well of course Soubi is at home, it's after 6 o'clock. Soubi's working time! Of course he is going to be at home with his… (Ok…but don't laugh) coffee and his _teddy bear…_ (Yeah yeah, I understand.)

Or maybe sometimes he shouldn't care too much. Ritsuka I mean. He should hug his teddy bear and share a coffee with him…like Soubi does!! (Awww that is sweet. )

"I'm coming to your house then!" Ritsuka said without thinking.

"WHAT? Ritsuka? Hello!! HELLO!" Too late, Ritsuka has already cut the line. So the next thing Soubi did was to run around the house and pick up as much rubbish as his bare two hands could carry. "Phew!" Soubi did it, now its relief for him.

"Ding Dong" Ritsuka is here, and it's about time too. Soubi ran and opened the door.

"Sire- I mean sir! It's surprising to see you here." Ritsuka of coursed is welcomed like a KING in Soubi's house.

"It isn't. I called you remember? Now cut the chit chats, where is your computer?" Ritsuka couldn't stand anther minute talk about why he is here so he changed the subject.

"Over in my room sir!"

"Right, I hope you don't mind this Soubi!" Ritsuka rushed into his room.

"No…Sir it's just I haven't tidied my room yet." There was no point of him saying YET because Soubi NEVER tidies his room. Not now nor the future.

"SOUBI!!!" Ritsuka screamed.

"Y-Yes Sir!! Are you alright?" Soubi ran towards his bedroom door and opened it. And when he does, he finds Ritsuka under a pile of dirty cloths of his.

"This place stinks like hell! Geez, when was the last time you washed these cloths?" Ritsuka shook himself away from the pile of stinking cloths.

"I don't!"

"YOU DON'T WASH YOUR CLOTHS?!!??!" Ritsuka shouted.

"NO! I was going to say I don't _know_!" Soubi gave him _the smile! _

"Oh…Well you should keep track of the cleanness of yourself!!" Soubi helped Ritsuka get up.

"I will make sure I do that in the future, sir." Soubi carried on with _the smile. _

"Yeah, whatever. Now where is your computer? Oh and cut that cheesy smile will you!" Ritsuka turned round and found what he needed. The computer.

"Now you have fun sir, I'll just tell Seimei that you are here."

"Don't bother! That darn lucky person wouldn't careless." Ritsuka sopped his ears.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he does! And he will care." Soubi puts his soft hands on top of Ristuka's head and smiled.

"Now, stay here. I'll go and phone Seimei." Soubi shuts the door behind him. Ritsuka pushed the _on _button on Soubi's computer. And then realized that it was on stand by anyway. He realized that Soubi was sorting out the fiance of the company all night. He smiled and then clicked on the internet icon. Went on the same website, the one he meet _Heaven Girl _at. He saw her, heaven Girl. He hover over her username...but did not click. He hesitated. "Tang" A message appeared, saying "_ You have a new message! _" Ritsuka clicked read.

_Hello! Haven't seen you in a while, how's everything? Ok? Oh Please talk to me, you know that boss I told you! he didn't seem so happy today. I think his parents are tring to get him married. What do you think if you were him? Your a boy!_

_Please reply_

_Heaven Girl_

Ritsuka frozed his hand on top of the keyboard. He couldn't type anther word...He just couldn't believe it was just a coincedent! It just too real. Ritsuka closed the window and then frozed. All of a sudden Soubi ran in bashing the door, finding it hard to breath like he has been running.

" Ritsuka! Your mother just phoned in and said Seimei had a car accident while he was looking for you! He is in hospital now...You better go! COME ON!"

Ritsuka sat there shocked, not knowing what to do, his month wide open and it was too much of a shock to him...all at once.

* * *

**_Hello! _**

**_I'm back and I know...My internet has been broken down and all those things had stopped me from updating. But now I'm here...please enjoy the 8th Chapter. P.S. I sorta rushed this so sorry if it's crap..._**

**_Megan_**


End file.
